galaxy_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Remington Celestion
Remington Cornelius "Rem" Celestion the 57th is one of the main protagonists and central characters in the Galaxy Girl universe. He is a royal prince-in-exile of the House Celestion after fleeing from an arranged marriage to Princess Cecilia of competing House Snoot. He is the second son of King Vladius Celestion the 99th and Queen Camila, younger brother to Vladius Celestion the 100th, and older brother to Penelope Celestion. He is a freebooter and crew member of the spaceship ''Valerie''. Biography Family background The Celestions draw much of their power and wealth from the trade of saffronium, a spice derived from an exceedingly rare flower found only in the mountains of Celestia and enjoyed as a delicacy in fine cuisines across the galaxy. Generating trillions of credits per year, the saffronium trade has allowed House Celestion to grow to considerable prominence within royal circles and galactic politics. Early life Rem was born the second son of King Vladius Celestion and Queen Camila, rulers of House Celestion and the Celestion Worlds in the galactic Core, and named for his late uncle, Remington Cornelius Celestion the 56th. Rem was raised on Celestia, his family's royal homeworld and capital of the Celestion Worlds, alongside his older brother Vladius and younger sister Penelope. Rem led a sheltered life as a member of the royal family, undertaking many of the typical rights and duties of a young prince, including tutelage under some of the galaxy's greatest scholars, training in decorum and political affairs, and consorting with members of the other royal houses of the galactic Core. Rem was a sensitive boy, a keen student with an exceptional mind who felt largely marginalized within his family as the middle child and second-in-line to the throne. He was the frequent butt of his brother's cruel jokes and lacked the good graces of his younger sister. During his childhood, Rem largely felt isolated from his siblings and the broader life of the royal court. Arranged marriage and running away When Rem reached his fifteenth birthday he was informed that he was to be wed to Princess Cecilia of rival House Snoot. This would seal an alliance that would give the Celestion family even greater influence within galactic trade and politics. Neither Rem nor Cecilia approved of each other–they had been sworn enemies since birth–but their respective families refused to listen to their protestations and went ahead with plans for the marriage anyway. On the day of the wedding, Rem had enough and decided to run away. He snuck into the family vaults and swiped all the money he could cram into his Zada weekender, rigged an android to look like Cecilia, then stole his father's prized Pegasus 601 and tricked the guards, Iggy and Smalls, into thinking he was off for an early honeymoon. Rem on the run Rem immediately got as far away as he could get in the Pegasus, while still staying within his comfort zone. Because of his delicate sensibilities he began to rationalize high-end purchases like a new wardrobe, week-long stays at luxury hotels, and even a cruise around the the Great Black Hole. Rem got bored of being on his own and decided to go see his Uncle Rem, who he imagined would be a wildly successful business man and be able to get him a nice cushy job somewhere. Instead he turned out to live alone in a small condo on Paradise Island and manage the nearby Wunderland's arcade. Uncle Rem was glad to see nephew Rem and the two had a nice afternoon at Wunderland free of charge. But Uncle Rem ultimately warned him that leaving his family would prove to be a mistake. They had an argument and Uncle Rem left it at that. Later that night, feeling it was the right thing to do, Uncle Rem called Vladius and Camila and informed them of their son's whereabouts. The next day, Rem woke up to find Iggy and Smalls in the living room waiting to take him back home. He screamed at his uncle for betraying him and managed to distract Iggy and Smalls with a capsule of PureSmoke he bought at one point, then took his money and the Pegasus and fled. From that point, Iggy and Smalls chased Rem for a number of weeks. Rem managed to stay barely a step ahead, but he was quickly running out of money, and to make matters worse, a couple weeks in he crashed the Pegasus in the parking structure of a Thank-U-Mart. Meeting Ellie and Jane Rem finally hitched as far as Ratchet City before Iggy and Smalls caught up with him. They managed to track him to a noodle shop where he was so hungry he debased himself enough to stop and get a bite to eat. Before they could grab him, Rem ran off through the streets and just a few blocks later bumped into Ellie. She knocked his shoulder, causing him to drop his bag and spill a few 100 credit bills on the ground, which she helped him pick up before he ran off again. He continued down the street and made a right turn down an alley way that ultimately led to a dead end. Characteristics Appearance Abilities Personality Category:Main Characters Category:Characters